Sesshomaru & Comrades Part VI: Ressurection
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: Nearly a millenia after the war Sachem once again weilds Tenseiga and revives those he needs guidance from-and others. The way I ended the Sesh & Comrades series was not really in spirit of the rest of the story. This is for my fans who have read it all!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

Sachem decided to get some fresh air on his lunch break. Being the CEO of New Western Financial was a great deal of pressure for him, and he took great pleasure in going to the park and looking at the natural beauty available in Tokyo.

Sachem strolled through Hibiya Park and then leaned on a railing on the path. He felt he was searching for something, but couldn't pin it. 'I no longer know myself. I have no direction.' He watched some women walk by and then a man jogging with his dog.

'This world is so much like the one in the past. I am a demon, yet I cannot remember clearly when I was younger. My mind is clouded…' The world had aged and time had once again repeated itself. He was living in a world very similar to the one he grew up in. As Sachem allowed his mind to wander he did not notice another woman and her dog approaching.

Kikyo was walking her Naraku-dog on a short blue leash. "Rrrrruurrrrrf!" growled the little yorkie.

"Now now, Naku-puppy, settle down" said Kikyo as she kneeled down and pet her puppy. She stood up again and continued down the walk. When Naku-puppy saw Lord Sesshomaru leaning on the railing on the same path as he the small dog resolved to somehow gain revenge!

The dog waited until he was just passing the demon looking up at the trees and jumped out and bit him on the leg. The dog dug his little needle like teeth into the youkai's flesh and immediately realized it was not the real Lord Sesshomaru, but his son Sachem.

Kikyo was horrified that her Naku-puppy would attack randomly and then saw who he was attacking. Sachem yelled, not maintaining his composure, and the feeling of those tiny evil teeth pinching his flesh unleashed memories of the past. A flood of images and feelings coursed through Sachem and he remembered everything that time had made hazy.

He could feel the anger of the dog and a familiar evil creeping about. The feeling reminded him of all his relatives, friends, family, pains and joys. He looked down at the dog and pried it from his leg. He held a small snarling canine Naraku at arms length and then growled at the dog, baring his own fangs and quieted the yorkie.

Kikyo apologized profusely as she gingerly took Naraku from Sachem's claws. Sachem calmed himself and said "No, I should actually thank you. I know now, what I must do."

Sachem stood looking at his father's body in the land of the dead. Some disembodied souls floated around him and he gazed at his father's remains. He felt his sword, the Tenseiga throb at his hip. With the calm demeanor which by now was a trademark feature of the Inu clan, Sachem drew the sword of healing.

He gazed at his father's magnificent fangs and felt the weight of the sword in his hands. He slashed through the mists and cleared away the death. He watched as light burst through the bones of the old dog demon, and refused to show any weakness by shielding himself from the commotion. A wild tornado of flashing heat swirled from the ground upward. Sachem relented and put up his arm to shield his face.

When the wind subsided he dropped his white silk draped arm. Then, as the mists drifted away, they revealed a strong masculine figure, with long silken silver hair. The figure leaned on one knee, his breathing was labored.

Sachem approached. The figure looked at a familiar pair of shoes. He raised his face and looked up at a familiar face, his own. "Sachem."

"Yes, Chichioya. Who else is capable of bringing one back from the dead?" Sachem dropped a box on the floor next to his father and said "It's from Bloomingdale's. Though it is not personally tailored, it will do until we get back to the land of the living."

Sachem turned his back and walked down a misty stone path. He stopped and over his shoulder he told his father "Incidentally, people have taken to calling me Lord Sesshomaru. Now that you are here again, you may take back your title." Sachem looked down the path in front of him and continued on his way.

Sesshomaru quickly regained his composure and dressed. He was glad to see his son had taken care of the gifts he had bestowed on him. Sesshomaru stood, dressed in a fine suit, and looked at his son, once again ready to dominate the world.


	2. Rebirth

Chapter 1:Rebirth

**Chapter 1:Rebirth**

Father and son, both wearing slick black suits, white shirts starched within an inch of their lives, and ties baring their family mon walked side by side down a hallway at New Western Financial Bank. The current CEO of Western Financial was retiring and passing on the legacy to a reclusive relative. There was a press conference, and photos plus talk of how similar the new mysterious Lord Sesshomaru was to the current Sesshomaru, who now preferred to go by a name used in his youth: Sachem.

Menomaru stood looking out of his window at the gathering clouds in the distance. He about the clouds in the distance or that a storm was approaching. His firm was finally number 1. 'Yes, yes yes. Finally! Sesshomaru's demise was tragic, but fortunate for me his son is not as much of a competitor.' Meno squealed to himself and did a gawky dance in his office. "YES!" he whispered loudly to the empty room.

He picked up the newspaper and read the headline again. "_**Eastern Investments Tops The Market Across The Board**__…for the first time in it's history, New Western Financial narrowly slips from it's number one spot and Eastern Investments gains the top spot in Net Earnings and Net Revenues in the Asian financial market. This success is no doubt due to the acquisition of NWF's credit card business… " _

Meno collapsed on the couch in his office and said to the room "It's all a dream. There is nothing absolutely nothing that can ruin it all! Me me me me! I win! My bank!"

The wolf demoness, Ayame, Meno's wife and secretary, burst through his door and screamed "HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK!"

Meno sat up hugging his newspaper and said "What? What are you talking about? Who?" Ayame picked up a remote sitting on a small glass coffee table in front of his couch and sat on Meno's feet. "Woman, what are you babbling about?" he said unconcerned.

"It's him, I couldn't f-ing believe it! But it's him!" Ayame turned on the flat screen TV and said "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Where is he coming from? Did that brat go on vacation or some—" Meno stopped mid-sentence when he saw him. Both Sachem _and_ Sesshomaru. "But…." Meno lost his voice and stood confused over the spectacle before him. Sachem passed on a large key to his near double, the original Lord Sesshomaru.

Meno grabbed the remote from Ayame and threw it at the television, creating a large smoking hole in the screen. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THAT CAN'T BE _HIM_!"

Ayame said "Dear, you were saying just the other night that you wished you could have some real competition again."

Meno stood and squirmed with a big sour puss on his face. "No. I was just saying that because I could. I didn't think he'd he'd he'd come back from the dead! WHO _DOES_ THAT?"

"Well" she said as she stood "whether you want it or not, he's back. The race is on again." She heard the phone ring and left Meno in his office again. "Oh, and another thing. Your son's credit card bill has arrived again. I left it on your desk."

Meno sat down on his couch defeated ignoring what she last said. "What do I do?"

Sesshomaru settled at the desk of the CEO and looked up at his son who stood before the desk. "This is quite a remarkable replication."

Sachem looked around the room and touched the back of his head unconsciously. "It's been a while, but I could recall your office and most of the rest of the building."

"Interesting how history truly repeats itself" said Sesshomaru checking the contents of his desk. "It must have been centuries since I passed."

"I've lost track of the number of years, but history does not repeat itself. We have not spoken frankly since you arrived."

Sesshomaru sat back enjoying the spring in his chair and said "Yes. Tell me why you have resurrected me."

"I require your assistance. I have…fallen behind Meno." Sachem thought he felt the room go cold. When he turned around to face Sesshomaru he could barely look him in the eye. Sesshomaru was not pleased and his anger smoldered and burned behind his amber eyes. Sachem didn't know what to say "I'm sorry Chichioya. I'm truly sorry."

Sesshomaru almost sighed then said "I am almost speechless. There is nothing that I can ask that will change the past." 'How did this happen? HOW? Meno is a complete ignoramus! This must mean that it was not Meno. Sachem better pray that it was not Meno. This is impossible! A nightmare!'

Sachem looked at his father, who did not let his varied thoughts influence his composure. Sachem said "I believe he is making illegal trades, but I can't—"

"Do not make excuses. He always made illegal trades. You should be less concerned with policing him and more concerned about beating him. Allow the local law enforces to arrest him. You should busy yourself with your own work and the trends of the world." Sesshomaru stood and walked around the desk toward Sachem. "Keep your own reputation and that of the firm spotless. Know everything about everything and everyone." He took a few steps closer and said "Surround yourself with only those who are proven to be trustworthy."

"I thought I should trust no one."

"That is the mistake of a novice. You must have those you trust. I had Jakan and…" Sachem noted his father's discomfort before he concluded his sentence. "…and then your mother. Often enough it saves time to have trusted professionals take care of specialized work. Do you have operatives?"

"Uh, not for WF."

"Is the Demon Defense League still operational?"

"Yes, Chichioya. That is what takes up most of my time. Though instead of a military organization, I have modeled it more along the lines of the United Nations. I wanted to keep it free of military influence. I did not like how it turned out last time."

Sesshomaru said "I did the same thing. There will be more of a military presence soon enough." Sachem looked at him dubiously and Sesshomaru continued to press about the operatives. "Who does your spying?"

"We have a great research department. We're dabbling in diversity recruiting to bring in unconventional degrees—"

"I am surprised that though you were raised by your mother, a highly skilled business woman and valuable operative due to my influence, and yet you are so ignorant of the legacy of our practices."

"Perhaps she did not want me to be like you" said Sachem, allowing some resentment to bleed through.

"Perhaps I will leave you here and begin my own firm" said Sesshomaru, reminding his son that he was and always would be the true Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Chichioya, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Please tell me how to beat Meno. I want to be the best."

"I have a lot to teach you."

On a lounge chair on the deck of a luxurious yacht in the middle of the Pacific Ocean a fair hand reached over and picked up a newspaper. After a few moments the same hand reached over and picked up a ringing cell phone.

The man in the lounge chair said "Yes, father… calm down…father" he said more sternly "calm down. I see it is he, Sesshomaru…I will head back and should be back in the office tomorrow morning. Do nothing until then…Well of course do that, I mean business wise. Oh, and can mom make that wool casserole? I haven't had it in a while…great."

The hand placed the phone back on the table and a long orange antennae stretched back over the back of the lounge chair to rest. The man began to laugh.

-- At the end of the day Sesshomaru and Sachem walked across a fine lawn and into a grove of cherry trees. They were in full bloom and the branches hung low from the weight of blossoms. It was after work and the sun had set. The two demons found the spot they were looking for and Sachem drew Tenseiga.

He quickly sliced the wind with his sword and a few seconds later the ground shook the trees causing a storm of cherry blossom petals. The soft pink petals swirled around the father and son in a whirlwind of moonlight and shadows. Sachem stepped back three paces and the ground split open and a golden light burst upward.

In the light a young woman was raised from the ground. Her hair was long and blew wildly. The light subsided and an unseen force gently rested her on the ground. When the light and winds receded she pushed herself to her hands and knees, weak and fragile like a new born lamb. She raised her head and saw Sesshomaru first. "Sir…Is that…you?"

The young woman was thoroughly confused. Sesshomaru knelt down next to her and stroked her cheek. "Yes Ms. Kensington. It is me."

Alicia was very cloudy and unsure of what was happening. "Am I…am I alive?" she asked.

"Yes" said Sesshomaru. He then kissed her.

"Chichioya" said Sachem drawing Lord Sesshomaru's and Alicia's attention as well. Sachem was utterly shocked. He knew his sword could bring back the dead, but he didn't know what kind of effects it would have human bodies after so long. His mother looked younger than he had ever known her. A little too young for his liking "Are you sure mom's even old enough for you to be kissing?"

"Hmf" said Sesshomaru. He looked at his old assistant and said "You do look remarkably young."

Al began to clear away the fuzziness of her rebirth and looked down at her clothes. "What am I wearing?" She was wearing an old lady dress with a patter of black and tan stripes. "What is this? Did I ever have such awful tastes?"

Sesshomaru backed away, straightened his tie and said "It was the finest dress for a woman your age available."

"I thought you were going to cremate me?" she said as she stood with Sachem's assistance.

"We did, mom, but I guess it still works on the ashes of the dead" said Sachem.

'Thank God!' he thought.

Alicia looked up at her son and touched his face. "When did you get these?" She fingered his stripes.

"During the war, mom" he replied.

"Oh, right" she said to herself remembering the war. "Is it over?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes mom, it's over" he smiled.

"I want to see Takekiku. Why isn't she here? We're all here, where is she?" asked Al.

Sachem flickered his eyes from his mother to his father. He didn't know where to start. "A great deal of time has passed mom. A great deal." He looked back at her and asked "Do you..." he stopped. From the look in her eyes he saw she understood and that it broke her heart.

Alicia cried and her legs gave out as she tried to calm her tears. The three of them sat for a while under the trees. Sachem watched his parents. Alicia Kensington wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself while Sesshomaru simply watched. Alicia stood again, swallowing her bitter tears and wiping away the wetness on her face. She strolled around in a circle feeling the rough bark under her fingers.

Quite suddenly and without warning Al's legs gave out form under her. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She put her hands in the grass trying to get her bearings and said "I guess I have to get used to using these things again." She stood again and began to take more of her first steps in the land of the living. "I have to get used to being in a body again." She looked down at her feet and saw two thick black shoes staring up at her. "Oh no, you did not" she said shaking her head.

"You loved those shoes" said Sesshomaru.

"They're old lady shoes!" exclaimed Alicia.

"You were an old lady" said Sesshomaru.

Sachem was surprised at how long it was taking his mother to get used to walking again. She said "I feel like a stroke victim. This is ridiculous. They just won't move!" Alicia started to get the hang of it again and they began their walk back to the estate. Al was doing well and they eventually reached a normal pace.

"So Sachem, I see the house is new—" Al looked around and saw the landscape was new too. "Wait…that was my grave" 'Holy shit. I've been given another chance!' "Where are we? Is this the old esta—Oooh!" Al fell flat on her face.

She lay there eating grass Inuyasha-Sit style thinking 'This being alive again thing is going to be tougher than I thought.'

--  
Meno sat at his desk twiddling his thumbs waiting and waiting for his son to arrive. It was 11:30am and he was annoyed. 'That brat. After he came out of that puberty-cocoon looking pretty he thinks he can do whatever he wants!'

The door opened and Menomaru's son, Sagashimaru, stepped through. "Good morning, father" he said.

"You said this morning!" complained Meno.

Sagashimaru looked at his father more sharply. "It is before noon" said the son.

"You are such a little brat sometimes."

"You didn't say that when I made you number 1" replied the son.

"SH! Sh!" said the father.

"Oh, right. You want to take the credit for crushing Sesshomaru's legacy. Oh, that reminds me, since he's back in town do you require my assistance? I can make my way back to the boat. I was catching some phenomenal sunlight out there."

Meno growled at himself to bite his tongue. "No…I…do not want you to go."

"Continue" said Sagashimaru as he took a seat across from his father at his desk.

"Please, help me again. Your insight is rather illuminating" said Meno calming himself.

"Oh there's more to it than that" said Sagashimaru.

"Fine! Only you can beat Sachem!" said Meno flustered.

"Or his father" said Sagashi.

"You have yet to prove yourself that far my little one. Sachem was a formidable foe, I will give you that, but he will be back. His father is a hundred times what Sachem is. You have never met the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru. He's one of the most powerful demons to have ever walked the Earth. Succeeded in power only by his father, the great—"

"Yes, yes, Inu No Taisho. I've heard this a thousand times father. Either way, I am glad he is back. I would like to be challenged that way."

"Careful what you wish for" said Meno seriously.

Sachem sat on his balcony waiting for the sun to rise. His father said to him from the doorway "It is the beginning of a new day, a rather momentous one."

"Yes. Father, I have to let you know, the shame I feel for falling to second place."

"It is all in the past, do not speak of it again" said Sesshomaru. "As for the future, I have a request."

"Yes, father?" asked Sachem still watching the light spill over the treetops.

"Your mother is grieving greatly at the loss of Takekiku."

"I have already tried, Chichioya" said Sachem. "The sword will not speak to me over her grave."

The wind stirred their hair and Sesshomaru said "Cut your hair. You look like a delinquent." Sachem had let his hair grow long and it currently was sweeping the ground. The son didn't respond, but only nodded his head.

Sesshomaru felt powerless and didn't know what to do. 'If it could bring me, and Ms. Kensington back why not Takekiku? Why can she not rejoin her family as well?'

"Do you think Inupapa would know?" asked Sachem.

"We cannot ask him."

Sachem turned and looked at his father "Yet"

"No, he was already revived with the sword before you were born. He cannot be revived a second time with the same method."

Sachem then realized what he had done. 'Mom!'

He looked at his father and Sesshomaru said "Yes, we will have to lose her a second time."

"There's got to be another way Chichioya! I know Inupapa would know what the issue is!"

"There may be another way."

Orchid sat on a violet couch filing her claws. She extended her arm and examined her claws. She picked up her remote and began to surf the channels. She decided on the news and settled back on a large plush pillow.

As the anchorwoman talked about some political events she passed off the stories to her co-anchor and he began to present business stories. Orchid got tired of listening and got up off the couch and went to the kitchenette nearby. She pulled out a bag of cheese puffs and opened the bag. She stopped listening to the television and concentrated on the crunching sounds in her own mouth.

As she crunched away she thought 'I could use some lemonade with the—' Her eyes went wide and some cheesy dust puffed from her mouth when she gasped.

She saw the original Lord Sesshomaru accepting the key from Sachem. She tuned into what was being said and learned that Sachem handed over his position back to Lord Sesshomaru earlier in the week. As quick as the blurb had started, it was over.

Orchid stood there for a moment in shock and thinking about what to do. She hadn't been part of that industry in a long time. She was currently working as a secretary in a fashion designer's office. She slowly popped another cheese puff into her mouth and her eyes moved from the TV to the computer.

Once she made the decision she sped over to her computer and began to work on her resume. 'If he's back, I'm not missing out this time. I'll stick to Sesshomaru's side like glue! Meno screwed me over. Hopefully Sesshomaru will be willing to find a place for me in his organization.'

--  
Sachem had taken a few days to work remotely from the Sesshomaru estate. He wanted to take the time to work with his father, but his father had other ideas.

"Chichioya?" called out Sachem down a hallway. He could smell his parents were still in the guest house and decided to pay them a visit. He let himself in the front door and almost immediately regretted it.

Alicia ran past the front door, not seeing her son, from one room to another in what Sachem identified as a French maid's outfit. Sesshomaru strolled past and stopped and said hello to his son. "Sachem, this is not a good time. I will meet with you later this afternoon. I have something to attend to."

"You realize she doesn't look older than 16!" exclaimed Sachem. He was having a difficult time with his mother's youthful looks.

"Oh yes, I am aware" said Sesshomaru.

"Chichioya! I'm not joking around here! You could get arrested if we don't work on getting her papers that reflect an older age! You shouldn't be" he gestured with an irritated hand in the direction his mother ran off to "gallivanting around running after some under-aged—"

"Before you finish that sentence may I remind you she is your mother. No matter how young and lovely she is, she is your mother and deserves your respect!"

"She deserves yours as well! You're acting like a filthy old man!" snapped Sachem.

Sesshomaru smirked and said "Jealous?"

Sachem stuttered "I, I, I don't even know where to start with how WRONG that is!"

Sesshomaru laughed as he walked away. "In addition I have determined her age to be 18. I believe that is old enough, yet believable. Later this afternoon. I am busy right now."

Sachem turned around and stalked out.


	3. Reward

Chapter 2: Reward

**Chapter 2: Reward**  
Naraku sat with his fuzzy head on his paws snuggled on a doggie bed in Kikyo's apartment. He got as close down to the padded bed as he could and thought 'This is interesting, very interesting. I saw Lord Sesshomaru on the television. The _real _Lord Sesshomaru. I will have to get my revenge, I must! This disgraceful form is nothing but a temporary shell for me. I can increase my power. Now, I must not be distracted. I must stay the course and focus on how to gain a human form. Now…what can I do to gain power this way—"

"Treats! Naku puppy! Oh, Naku-puppy!" Kikyo shook the doggie treats in the bag

Naraku couldn't stop, and found himself completely focused on the doggie treats. 'TREATS! TREATS! TREATS! TREATS! TREATS!'

Kikyo reached down and handed Naraku a chewy bone shaped treat. "I thought I had to give it to you my little fuzzy Naku-puppy! You've been so good lately. I know you had that outburst in the park with Sachem, but since then you have just been so cute! You have been lurking around your little doggie bed and so quiet."

Naraku crunched on the last of his bone and growled with a bit of delight. "RrrrUrrrr."

Kikyo became concerned and said "Maybe too quiet. Perhaps a trip to the vet is in order?"

Naraku stopped chewing and began to bark hysterically 'There's NO WAY! Not again! Not that witch doctor!' He ran in circles trying to Kikyo's attention as she walked away from Naraku's favorite corner and picked up the phone. "Arrrruff!ARF!" he barked. 'Dammit! This canine body is so restrictive! And I keep getting distracted by –'

"Treat Naku-puppy?" said Kikyo, breaking Naraku's concentration.

'TREATS! TREATS! TREATS! TREATS! TREATS! TREATS!' he thought, once again forgetting all his other troubles.

Sagashimaru sat at the dinner table with his father while his mother, Ayame, worked away in the kitchen. The son of the moth demon banker thought about his new target rival. 'How did he manage to come back from the dead? Did he? Perhaps he never died, but went into hiding? No, unlikely. My father went to visit his remains to pay respect. Though Meno is not the brightest bulb in the box, ' Sagashimaru looked at his father who picked something out form under his own claw and looked surprised at what he found 'he would know if Sesshomaru was alive. Regardless of how he has accomplished this, he is here.'"So tell me father, how do you think Sesshomaru did it?"

"Who? What? Sesshomaru?" asked Meno as he smiled at Ayame as she emerged from the kitchen with a smoking casserole dish.

"Yes, father. How do you think he resurrected himself?" asked Sagashimaru.

Ayame served Meno a helping of the wool casserole that Sagashimaru had requested. "Mmmmm, looks yummy mommy!" said Meno.

Sagashimaru got his helping "Thank you, mother. So, father? Sesshomaru – back to life? Hm?"

"Enjoy your wool casserole my little moth-boys!" said Ayame as she went back to tell the servants to start her own dinner of steak and vegetables.

"Oh, that's easy, Sachem did it" said Meno as he pulled out the woolen yarn from the sauce in his bowl.

"What?" asked Sagashimaru "You say that as if it's easy to bring dead souls back and on top of it give them flesh!"

"Tenseiga. His sword. It was forged by old Totosai years and years ago from the fang of Sesshomaru's father."

"What?!"

"Yes" said Menomaru as he wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin. "You see, Inutaisho had Totosai make two swords from his fangs. One, the Tenseiga, which can revive the dead. They call it a sword of healing. It has powers over souls and the land of the dead."

"Dear God!" blurted Sagashimaru. "That is insane power!"

Meno was about to use his chopsticks to enjoy another steaming ball of wool when he casually said "No, that's the power of the Inu-clan." Meno kept his eyes on the wool in his bowl, searching for the special red strands Ayame knew he enjoyed the most.

"That's…that's not possible" said Sagashimaru in disbelief.

"Oh, it is" said Meno. "I've seen it at work."

Sagshimaru had lost his appetite. His mind raced with the possibilities if such a sword existed. Then he remembered "You said one of two? What does the other sword do, father?"

"Yes, Tetsusaiga is the other sword. It can kill a hundred demons in one swipe." Meno drank the saucy broth from his bowl and finished his meal.

Sagashimaru was still looking down at his full bowl. "Have you seen that one? Does Sesshomaru have posession of that as well?"

"Oh, no, that is his brother's sword. Demons can't use it, only half demons can use it with the most benefit; however, it seems that sword went missing back shortly after you were born."

"That can stay lost. A sword of such obvious destruction would be a bit of overkill these days, no? These days we must be more precise father. Mass slaughter is punishable by laws."

"Laws? Hah! Yes, I almost forgot we had those pesky things."

Both father and son laughed at the thought of being prosecuted by law. "We shouldn't laugh father" said Sagashimaru, calming himself. He took a seat closer to his father and whispered "We must be careful and not mention such things so lightly." He leaned in closer to Meno and said "You know as well as I do our victory is not as legitimate as it appears."

Meno sighed. "I know." He became serious and said "I had hoped to beat Sesshomaru. Not his puppy boy." Sagashimaru saw a spark of sadness in his father's deep eyes. Meno then closed his lids and said "Sagashi, he will soon see through the façade and we will have to answer for it."

Sagashimaru said "Hmf. I don't think that's possible. I cleaned up the trail. Perfectly."

"If anything is out of place he will know."

"I guess it's too late for that then" said the young moth demon as he slurped up his woolen noodles.

"What are you talking about? "

"The fact that you're number one is out of place enough."

A young partial demon with long silver hair waited in Sachem's parlor. Sachem arrived, dressed for work in a sleek gray suit accompanied by his father. Haru was unfamiliar with the other demon but could feel his power. He noted the similarities between the two and said "Yo Sesshomaru. Is this guy yer look-a-like 'er somethin'?"

Sachem just glared at Haru, recalling all the bitterness he had towards the brat. He recalled Inuyasha turning his back on him during the last great battle when his father had died. 'I know you are not Inuyasha, but I hate you none the less. You are the reason my father died and why we lost so many of our own that day. Furthermore you will not reason with me. You continue to call me by my father's name.'

Sachem went over to the bar and poured himself and his father a drink. Haru said "Hey, I said Yo? I came back to see who this joker is. I saw him on TV. Yo…yoohoo! Hey I'm talkin' here!" said Haru bitter that Sachem seemingly hated him for no reason.

Sachem seethed. "I heard you the first time you ignorant—"

"Sachem" said the real Lord Sesshomaru cutting off his son. "Hello Haru."

"I ain't Haru. My name is Inuyasha, freak" said Haru looking Sesshomaru up and down assuming that the Sachem look-a-like was some kind of strange stalker.

Sesshomaru's anger boiled and he was going to raise his hand in order to cut down the insolent pup. Sachem put a hand on his father's wrist and said "Chichioya, he's convinced he's Uncle Inuyasha. He's a fool and won't listen to reason. He has also forgotten you as well."

"Then we'll have to remind him of the truth" said Sesshomaru simply.

Sachem looked at his father and said "But he will not listen to reason."

"Just like his father." Sesshomaru evaluated the boy noted the few differences in Haru since the last time he saw him.

"Oh, great! Now YOU think I'm this Haru dude. You're not just twins, your twin-idiots."

Sesshomaru said "I see he also has inherited his father's limited vocabulary."

Haru raised a fist and shook it at Sesshomaru "Why I outta…"

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Sachem "The only solution is to bring Inuyasha back."

Sachem looked at Tenseiga mounted on the wall and said "Shit, not again. This is getting tiring."

Sesshomaru said somewhat slyly "Oh, we won't be needing that. In fact it has already brought him back once. We will have to seek the aid of another for his resurrection."

"Another?" asked Sachem. "Who is this other you keep mentioning?"

Sesshomaru looked out the window at the sakura petals falling in the breeze "My mother."

Orchid reported to New Western Financial for her interview with the Human Resources department. She entered the lobby and was impressed by Sachem's own decoration. From the outside, the building was the old Western Financial building's double. However, so far, Orchid saw that the lobby was very different. It was done in light wood and black marble. The very large lobby was sleek, quiet, and very secure. The lights added warmth to the atmosphere from behind simple paper screens.

Orchid went to the receptionist and was allowed a pass to get to her floor. She went into the office and spoke with the recruiter, Kouga. He sat her down and said "So, uuuuh, Orchid. You worked here back in the day, right?"

"Yes, sir. I did" she said. 'How on earth did he get this job? He's not at the top of the chain, but how did he go from the mailroom to HR?'

"Yeah? You shoulda stayed around. Since everyone else died, I got this sweet new position!"

"That was centuries ago, Kouga" said Orchid "This company wasn't around for a quite a while." Why would that war have had an impact? Did Sachem search out his old supporters?"

"No, no. There was a company outing few weeks ago. There was some kinda accident and everyone between here and the mailroom died. They all happened to be the people that were standin' between me and my new career!" Kouga then leaned over his desk and looked her in the eye. "This is the type of company that hires from within." He nodded and sat back. "That means they promote people who already work for the company into hire level positions before they get newbies to come onboard."

"Yes, Kouga, I am familiar with the practice" said Orchid.

"Yeah? I never heard of it until I read this guide to HR. Yep, this job is sweet."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, sir" said Orchid. 'Maybe the "sir" was a bit much, but maybe it will get me on his good side and we can begin the interview and quit talking about him for a moment.'

'Sir? She can't be all that bad. She looks the part of a good secretary!' He looked her up and down. She was as polished as ever.

Orchid wanted to make sure she was perfect. Nothing less could work for Sesshomaru. She wondered what was going through Kouga's mind and then he said "Ya know, Orchid. I can see you're someone that takes pride in themselves. I'll make sure that you get another round of interviews. You're WF material!"

'But I didn't even say anything! This wasn't an interview! What?' "Wonderful. Thank you, sir."

Alicia woke up a little late in the morning and decided on some breakfast. She sat up on the edge of her bed and thought about what she wanted to accomplish during the day. As she stretched her legs out in front of her she thought 'I'd like to see if Master Myoga is still around. Maybe some training will help me get my legs back working the way they used to.'

Al was doing well, considering she had be dead for centuries, but still lost her coordination now and then when walking. She could still do handsprings and cartwheels, but just walking down the hallway seemed to pose a challenge. She would be walking along with Sesshomaru, Sachem, or any of the servants and then out of no where her legs would go loose and she'd plummet to the ground. It was embarrassing, and she was determined to gain control.

She stood up and walked over to the closet. The guest house was very nice, but very modest in comparison to the main house which was modeled after her old home. She saw she only had the old lady dress and the French maid outfit to wear. She still had not gone shopping. She looked down at the shirt Sesshomaru lent her to sleep in. It was a large blue button down.

Al walked down the stairs, clinging to the banister incase her legs went out, and made it safely to the bottom. 'This is insane! I should call a doctor or something—wait, no, that would be moronic. How would I explain it? _Well, you see doctor, my son the half demon used his magical sword to bring me back to life. Ever since then I can't seem to get the hang of this walking thing._ Yeah. I'd end up in a nuthouse.'

Al began to make her own breakfast and thought on it for a while. 'Maybe Sir knows someone—Totosai! He was a doctor back then! Maybe he survived the war! Maybe not. He was old even back then!' She cracked some eggs in a cast iron pan and began to chew on the idea.

Sesshomaru appeared and said good morning. "You should do some shopping today. You need clothing. I can't have you wearing hand me downs forever. You are my wife, and you must look the part."

She turned around with the frying pan and walked to the table to put the eggs on the plate. "Sir, Isn't my health—" her legs went out and the frying pan flew up into the air. Al lay on the ground watching the pan, and the eggs come right back down over her head. Sesshomaru reached out with lighting speed and caught the pan by the handle, but the two eggs continued and splattered on Al's face.

She lay on the ground with the dairy products obstructing her view. "Dammit! This has got to STOP!" Al sat up, and peeled the eggs off from over her eyes. A clawed hand handed her a napkin and she wiped the yoke off her face. "Sir, is old Dr. Totosai still around?"

"I will check on that" he said. He pulled out a cell phone and called Sachem.

Sachem explained that Totosai was indeed still around, and in a medical capacity, but may not be appropriate for her.

"What are you saying?" asked Sesshomaru.

"He's not a human doctor anymore. He's a vet" explained Sachem.

Sesshomaru wandered into the next room while Alicia cleaned off her face in the sink. "We will find him after your grandmother. He is sure to remember something. He did work with humans for a couple of centuries."

"Chichioya, you know how bad Totosai's memory is!" said Sachem. "I know who may be able to help us. She actually resurfaced recently."

"Can we trust her?"

"Yes, Chichioya…I believe so."

"You believe so? This is your mother, not some pet lizard."

"Exactly why we shouldn't take her to Dr. Totosai. But I believe he specializes in canine care. Perhaps you should allow him to take a look at you?" Sachem thought it was funny, but Sesshomaru was not amused.

"Boy, your mother cannot walk. How is she supposed to perform as she once did?" said Sesshomaru seriously.

"We'll get her help, but 'perform'?" 'What kind of plans does he have for my mother?' "I don't know what kind of performance you have in mind Chichioya, but I plan to keep her safe! There's no reason to send her into any dangerous situations this time around."

"If we can teach her legs to walk it will not be dangerous."

"I cannot allow it Chichioya."

Sesshomaru seethed 'How DARE he!' "I do not need your permission. You have no choice in the matter."

"On the contrary. I know the healer. You do not."

Sesshomaru seethed. "You are an ungrateful brat. How dare you. You brought me back to help you and now you are not taking my advice. You need your mother Sachem. She was at one point integral in maintaining my success. She could help you maintain yours."

Sachem asked "Does she want to play that part again?"

Sesshomaru said "I asked her last night."

"I see." Sachem sat on the other end of the phone and bit his bottom lip. "Fine then." 'I guess who better to trust than my own mother?'

Sachem later met up with his father and they began to search for Sesshomaru's mother. They both wore their ancient warrior garb. They figured it would be best to ease the grandmother into the modern world with the things she might recognize. Sachem asked "Chicihoya, where should we begin to look?"

"In the clouds. She used to enjoy living there, away from human life." Sesshomaru looked up and said "It will be easiest if you ride on my back. A human could not get there alone."

"Chicihoya, since last we met I developed a demon form. I believe I can do this if you show me the way."

Sesshomaru was skeptical, but decided to transform. He grew into the large white beast and flew into the sky. Sachem curled up into a ball of light and shot into the sky after his father. He transformed into a pure white dog, with no markings and only a quarter of the size of his father. Sachem felt like a puppy again compared to Sesshomaru. He had hard time keeping up with his large demon form father, but did not fall completely behind. He ran at his father's back legs, through the sky, and up into the clouds.

After passing through a curtain of light a vast cloud spread out under their flying feet. Sesshomaru sped forward to save time and Sachem did his best to keep up. Soon they came to a place where exotic flowers sprouted from the cloudy ground. There was a trellis set up that enclosed a spectacular garden. When they entered they transformed back into their human forms and walked up to a large smooth memorial stone imbedded in a bed of flowers.

Sachem looked to his father and Sesshomaru nodded. Sachem drew Tenseiga and swiped.


	4. Retrospect

Chapter 3: Retrospect

**Chapter 3: Retrospect**  
Sagashimaru once again met his father in the CEO office of Eastern Investments office. Meno looked up from the documents he was signing and smiled. Menomaru genuinely loved his son. When he looked at Sagashimaru he saw the young moth-wolf mix of a young boy.

Sagashimaru wasn't always so handsome, but no one looking at him today would know it. He had a difficult childhood full of teasing, being ostracized, and beaten up on the playground. Sagashimaru had a hard time all the way up through demon high school. The day after Sagashi's high school graduation though, he entered into his final stage of demon development.

Meno knocked on his son's bedroom door, and when he did not get an answer, he feared the worst. Sagashi had attempted at taking his own life before, but was unsuccessful. Meno burst in the room and found the enormous cocoon of moth demon puberty. It was months before Sagashi emerged, but when he did he was beautiful.

Sagashimaru knew the power of beauty and was quick to apply his newly found assets. After years of being a loner he had perfected his studying techniques. Not being invited to parties gave him plenty of time to study. He was the top student at his university and in addition to his well developed brain his new body was anxious and ready to use. He excelled in athletics and in social settings as well. Sagashimaru graduated from an ivy league university and immediately began working with his father at Eastern Financial.

Meno was proud of his son, but hoped that his new pretty face didn't get him into trouble. He was worried for Sagashi now that Sesshomaru was back in town. This was a wild card he was not expecting to draw.

Sagashi was visiting his parents apartment and took some time to sit alone and think. He felt he did his best thinking when he was alone. He sent a note through a servant to his father and Meno appeared in the solarium where his son was pondering their next move. "Sagashi-kun?"

"I want to meet him, father" said Sagashi with a far off look in his eye. He was tapping his chin and starring at the sunset. "I want to meet Sesshomaru in the flesh."

"I don't think that it is the right time for this, Sagashi-kun. I think you need to do more planning. Sesshomaru may have only been reborn a couple of days ago, but he still has a vast amount of experience you need to consider."

"And evaluate. I will not let anything slip. I need to see him, to know him myself."

"Under what pretense are we going to meet him?"

"I don't know, maybe a friendly game of Go?"

"Go?"

"Chess then. I like chess."

"When did you learn Go?"

"I played a lot of virtual Go in highschool. No one would play with me at school, not even the nerdy kids. Something about my secretions getting all over the board. I learned with the computer. I became quite good."

"Mm. Yes. Those…secretions…" Meno thought back and shivered at the memory. Sagashi's steps could be traced through the house by the secretions he left. It was an overactive gland to begin with that was supposed to help his wolf fur. But considering he lost most of the wolf fur it was supposed to be helping the secretions were just a constant slimy coating that covered his body. Meno would hug the boy when he was crying, but secretly rush back to his master suite and shower like the dickens afterwards. 'Iiiiiiiiiiiewwwwwww.'

Sagashi narrowed his eyes and focused at the stars which began to arrive in the sky. "He should bring Sachem as well. I have met Sachem, but this must be strange for him and a bit humiliating. I would like to see him humiliated."

"I would watch it if I were you. I once invited Sesshomaru and his assistant to my office, mostly just to see their reactions and rub in what I thought would be a victory."

Sagashi turned to look at his father. "And…?"

The thought of the guacamole recipe made Meno's blood boil. "…and I was…wrong to do so."

Sagashi settled back to look at the dusk sky. "It ended with him fucking you over, eh?" Meno did not reply, he did not have to. "Don't worry father. I appreciate your advice and will learn what I can from your mistakes. I will make you proud."

A written invitation came to the main office at Western Financial and Sachem opened it with a long sharp letter opener. The fine paper was a written note from Sagashimaru:

_Congratulations on the recent changes in your household and the comfort and pleasure this must bring you. In light of these recent events I feel that perhaps a friendly game of Go is in order. I humbly ask that both you and your father come to our residence. I have not had the pleasure of meeting him and you would do me a great honor in coming. _

_As I am my father's descendent you are yours: a meeting with all four of us will be a great event. I have also heard of his gift to you and would take great pleasure in seeing it with my own eyes. Such a powerful object is sure to be most impressive. It is up to you if you wish to bring the fabled Tenseiga or not, but my curiosity over such a sword is very strong._

_Please have your secretary RSVP my own through the usual channels. _

_Regards,_

_Sagashimaru_

Sachem folded the invitation closed and tossed it to his father who was sitting at his desk. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned what was written and narrowed his eyes. "This is Meno's pup?"

"Yes, but he is, but don't be deceived. He is much more formidable than his father. Sagashi is true to his name."

"Do you believe he is the reason that Eastern Financial has pulled ahead?"

"I thought you said it didn't matter why, Chichioya."

"What has passed has passed, but there is no reason we should not be more mindful when thinking of the future. If he is our true adversary we will have to focus on him."

"Yes, Chichioya. Sagashi is young, but smart. He graduated top of his class, not only in academics, but athletics as well. He enjoys fine entertainment and has much better taste than his father. He is fluent in several languages, but math has always been his strong point."

"You know much about him."

"I've learned what I could, Chichioya."

"Mm." Sesshomaru put the invitation in his outbox and pressed the button for the intercom. "Orchid please respond positively to Sagashimaru's invitation."

"Yes, sir" she said on the other end.

Sesshomaru released the button and said to Sachem. "We will go and I will meet this Sagashimaru in person. I want to evaluate this mothman."

"Don't worry father. I appreciate your advice and will learn what I can from my mistakes. I will make you proud."

"I suspect something is amiss and I will find out what."

Sesshomaru and Sachem arrived at Menomaru's residence via limo and were escorted up to the penthouse suite where Meno and his wife lived. Meno formally introduced his son and Sesshomaru noted inwardly how proud his old rival was of Sagashimaru. 'There is definitely something going on here.'

Sagashi noted Sachem had brought an unusual box. "Yes, Sagashi, this is the Tenseiga." Sesshomaru and Sachem had spoken for a while about whether or not they should bring the sword. They were both wary of Sagashi's intentions, but decided that it was safe enough and that it would help them learn more about Sagashi's intentions and motives.

Sagashi lead them all into the dining room and allowed Sachem to place the sword on the table. Sachem opened the box and removed the sword. Sagashi's eyes widened and said "Magnificent. It's a true antique, yet in perfect condition! Fabulous."

Sagashi reached out to touch and Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist. Sagashi snapped out of his trance and met Sesshomaru's golden orbs. "Yes. Please do not touch."

Sagashi felt Sesshomaru's power like a wave towering over him, ready to crash any second. Menomaru was rumored to be the closest in power to Sesshomaru, but Sagashi had never imagined that there would be such a gap between first and second.

Sachem waited a moment and allowed the depth of Sesshomaru's unconscious power to make an impression on their rival then said "Chichioya, please."

Sesshomaru let go of Sagashi's wrist, which he was holding quite gently and Sagashi let out the breath he had been holding. Sagashi looked at his father and saw a serious message in Meno's eyes. 'Plot carefully, boy' they seemed to say. It turned out Meno just had to sneeze and when he did so the look was gone.

Regardless of who gave him the message, Sagashi caught his first glimpse at Sesshomaru's power. 'Perhaps steeling Tenseiga would not be the wiset move.' Sagashi looked at Sachem and smiled apologetically. "My apologies. I forgot myself for a moment. It's just so remarkable."

Sachem nodded . "Yes, I am lucky to own it."

Sagashimaru nodded his head nad said "Don't worry, you can leave it in this room while we play. I have instructed the servants not to disturb it."

Sachem was hesitant at first, but thenthought 'It really is such a useless thing, who cares if he did steal it…'

The four gentlemen entered a room with two go boards set up. Sagashimaru said to Sesshomaru "I would be honored, sir, if you would play me.

--  
Sachem asked Meno where the bathroom was and Meno walked his guest in the direction. On their way they passed the Tenseiga again. After Sachem closed the door behind himself Meno decided to go back and get another look at the sword.

After a few moments of recalling when he last saw Tenseiga in action Meno looked at the sword lying on the table. 'What I could do with this sword…! Why don't I? They'll be playing all day. Sagashi get's so involved and Sesshomaru, now that he has figured out Sagashi is quite the adversary he will be busy with him. That leaves me here with the sword…'

Sachem stood in the doorway watching Meno oogle the Tenseiga. "You like it?" asked Sachem.

Meno was starteld but did not show it. "Yes, it's quite amazing. So much power."

"Not really. It's quite the useless sword" said Sachem remembering when he sued it to revive his comrades during the great war and then he thought about how bitter it was to learn that it only works once.

Meno looked at Sachem questioningly but did no ask the specifics. 'Damned Inu clan, aren't even happy with invincibility.' "I'm sorry Sachem, it seems that I am neglecting my guests. It's difficult with such a legendary weapon in my home." Meno took one last look at the sword and returned with Sachem to the room where Sesshomaru and Sagashimaru were playing Go. On their way they passed a table with snacks and h'orderves

Sagashi had just finished saying "On the surface that was a clever move, Lord Sesshomaru, but in reality foolish." The young mixed demon then placed down a white piece cutting off a large section of the board. Sesshomaru said nothing. The resurrected taiyukai almost silently placed a black piece down on the board. His golden eyes flickered to Sagashimaru to indicate it was his turn.

"You're rather quiet today, milord" said Sagashi beginning to feel unease at his opponents silence. He finished his move, confident in his strategy.

Sesshomaru met his eyes then went back to the board. He looked at the board in it's entirety then placed another black piece.

Sagashi became a little unnerved at Sesshomaru's silence then thought 'Wait, perhaps that is his strategy. He is trying to make me uncomfortable and distracted, well it won't work. I'm not my father and i—'

"We're done here" said Sesshomaru.

Sagashi looked down and saw Sesshomaru had won. Sagashi realized his perspective had been to narrow. He was working one part of the board at a time. 'Sesshomaru must have picked up early on that and used it against me!' Sagashi was stunned. He had never lost a game of Go to a living being before. Sagashi took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for such a challenge. It has been a while" 'I will not have a tantrum like my father!'

"Mm" said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's reticence pushed Sagashi's buttons and he said "Well at least it is just a board game and not the markets. I've clearly already beaten your clan there."

Seshomaru's eyes narrowed, but all he said was "Yes, I heard."

"So why do you sound so confident? Or si it to cover your shame and fear of defeat?"

"Hardly. I simply know the truth. You truly are your father's son."

The corners of Sagasih's mouth relaxed from a smile into a more serious expression. He recalled his father's warning over their dinner the other night.

Sesshomaru said "You seem to forget Sagashi, I have been playing this game much longer than you. So has Sachem."

Sagashi felt fear rob him of the air in his lungs. "Wha…" 'What don't I know!? This plan was perfect!'

Before Sagashi even formed the question Lord Sesshomaru said "You should have kept tabs on the organizations from whom financed this deal. You should have probably done a bit more work with your accountants, done a little bit more research, but you moth demons never do. You just fly to the brightest light without thinking. To overlook it in this world of ours is…well, an error worthy of your father's legacy of blunders."

"What are you talking about!? I demand to know!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and Sagashi's skin went cold. 'Does he know what illegal things I did to pull this off?'

"The organizations Eastern Investments used to finance this 'acquisition' if you so wish to call it, were –"

"No…"

"Yes…They were subsidiaries of Western Financial. We don't readily advertise these portions of our business, but to those in the industry it is common knowledge. Then you bought the portion of our business which we use to hide debt. It was probably the only shady dealings the history of my bank has ever had. At least we can wipe our hands clean of it now, and pass it on to you. Unless of course you want to explain to the world that you are not truly number one this quarter in order to uncover our dealings. Of course in the process you would have to reveal your own skeletons. You yourself are guilty of a many number of corporate crimes."

Sagashi never thought he would get caught. He never thought that WF would have any debt. He never thought…

Sesshomaru said "I think at this point it would be wise to let sleeping dogs lie."

"Why didn't…How did you…" Sagashi was still stunned someone outstragetized him and knew more about his own bank than he himself did. He had noted there was something odd about the numbers, but felt he was above dealing with such administrative details and left it to his corporate finance team to iron out. He never thought it would turn out this way.

Sesshomaru stood from the game board and continued "It all works out rather well for us. In addition to helping us wipe away the only dishonest banking we've ever done you owe WF's subsidiaries the money for the loan to pull off the acquisition and interest on top of it. Regardless of Sachem's past bad investments and poor handling of the situation, it was rather clever in how he allowed you to take on the debt and make a profit. He had faith in your family line to behave as it always has."

Sachem entered the room with a basket of chips and a large bowl for dipping which he had picked up in the hallway. "Guacamole anyone?"

Sesshomaru looked to Sachem and said "I am ready to leave. I have all that I need."

Menomaru sighed knowing Sagashi was not prepared for this defeat. 'Where did that guacamole come from?'

Sesshomaru and Sachem soon returned to their home and took the Tenseiga with them. Sachem placed the sword on a display in his library and stood back . His father came to collect him and they left for a later afternoon meeting.

Meno sat at his desk playing a game on his cell phone. His son entered and said "We must have it."

"Hm?" asked Meno flipping his phoneshut.

"The Tenseiga!"

"Oh," said Meno disinterested. He opened up his p hone again and began to play his game again.

"Father! Look at me!"

Sagashii closed the phone in her father's hand and leaned in close. "this could be fantastic for business!"

"Oh? How?" asked Meon, clearly not interested. Sagashi persisted.

"We can resurrect anyone. ANYONE!"

Meno narrowed his eyes "You should tread carefully, boy. Tread carefully. You oly witnessed a fraction of the Inuclan's power. They beat the pants off you. I'd hped you would have learned your lesson. They let you off easy this time. They're mighty touchy over those swords of theirs."

"Oh? Well, that's a shame. I want that sword father, and I'm going to get it!"

After the sun had set and the extra security systems came online a figure entered the library. An intruder managed to slip through the complex laser system and lift the sword off the wall. The sword was quickly wrapped in a heavy velvet bag and the intruder escaped.

Sachem stepped from the darkness and chuckled. As one of the corners of his mouth picked up, one of his fangs became visible. Sesshomaru stayed back in the shadows, but his eyes still glowed. "You are more mischievous than I had previously thought."

Sachem sighed and said "I've been bored, and it cant' hurt to stir the pot now and then." He crossed his arms and turned around to look at his father. "Plus, it's easier to allow them to find out the faults of that sword on their own as opposed to trying to explain it to them. They would never listen."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and chuckled quietly.

Sagashimaru sat in his father's penthouse apartment with his parents waiting for his operative to return. The slick cat burglar leapt down onto the balcony and walked through the doors. He came in, knelt down, and handed the velvet covered sword over to Sagashi. Sagashi took it, stood up and revealed what he had obtained.

"Dear God!" said Menomaru. "How?!"

"I have wonderful operatives, father. They had staked out the Inuclan estate, noting some" he gripped the handle of the sword "distraction among the family, and found a way to enter undetected. He took the opportunity as soon as he could. It all worked out cleanly."

"Mm" said Meno. "Almost too cleanly."

"This is all too much!" said Ayame, Sagashi's wolf-demon mother. "I don't believe you did this Sagashi! What were you thinking!?"

Sagashi continued to admire the sword and said casually "Mother, go make a casserole, will you. Father and I have a quite a bit to talk about."

Ayame was offended, huffed, and walked off to the kitchen. Meno rolled his eyes and asked his son "What do you think we should do? It all sounds too convenient for us. Are you sure he didn't let you get the sword?"

"Why would he do that?" asked Sagashi, putting the sword back into the velvet.

"Who knows. Who understands those dogs?" said Meno.

Ayame re-entered the room bringing a tray of snacks. She dropped it, with little care on the coffee table between her husband and son, and walked away yelling over her shoulder "Because there must be something WRONG with it!" She then mumbled to herself "Dumb moths…"

The two men looked at each other and laughed. Sagashimaru said "Oh, mother." She walked back into the kitchen and Sagashi said "Wolf demons. Think they understand dogs." He put down the sword on the coffee table and took a comfortable seat on a chair across from his father. "Listen, father, this is my idea. It should give us quite a leg up on the competition."

--  
Meno and Sagashi flew through the night air towards a distant land. They raced over a wide ocean then over mountain tops, across plains and then towards a large city. It was daytime and the moths found it easy to land on the roof top of a large skyscraper.

"New York City, father."

"I know. Wall Street is this way" he pointed.

"Perahps, but we're not going down there. We're headed out there" pointed SAgashi.

"Long Island?"

"No, father, I believe they are all buried elsewhere. Tycoons are not buried in their buildings, they are buried in elaborate burial grounds. You know how humans are. They throw dirt on their dead and then cover them up with cement blocks."

"Mm. So who will we resurrect first?"

"We will resurrect the founder of the most prominent firms first. Then we will transport them back to Japan, then we will force them to help us with their strategic genius."

"Brilliant! Brilliant. Who is first?"

"Mmmmm…how about Marcus Goldman and his colleague, Samuel Sachs?"

"Nice choice, though I would prefer Henry. Morgan and his partner, Harold Stanley."

"Father…Do you mean J.P. Morgan?

"Oh who cares, let's just go and find who we can……but J.P. should also be on the list. Perhaps even our first."

Sachem reluctantly asked his mother to track down the Tenseiga and bring the heirloom sword back to this rightful home. He had said 'Let's hope they haven't caused too much damage with the sword.'

Alicia didn't have to look far, or go through much to find it. Her first stop was Meno's apartment. She told the desk who she was and when they called up to Meno's suite he immediately allowed her up. 'Hmf. Suprising. He never does that…' Alicia stepped into the elevator and wondered all the way up what was going on that Meno would allow her up so easily.

She found his door and rang the bell. Within seconds Meno himself answered the door "You, take this. Take it!" Meno stood looking harried and irritated extending the Tenseiga to her wrapped in a velvet cloth.

She was about to reach out for it when she heard some strange yelling coming from the room beyond the foyer. She walked in, past Meno and his butlers, and into the living room where several men stood arguing. They were out of place somehow, but Alicia wasn't sure what it was. Aside from none of them being Japanese, they were dressed in suits, and had nothing all that unusual about them. When they saw her watching them one of them said "Why, I never…"

"Shocking!"

"Your parents would be ashamed, young lady!"

Alicia raised an eyebrow in surprise. She looked at Meno who said "I am assuming in their time women did not wear pants.

"They most certainly did not wear anything so revealing! Those pantaloons are ridiculously tight! They leave nothing to the imagination" said one distinguished looking man.

"Well" said Alicia not paying much attention to the men. She asked Meno who they were, and he relayed the story of resurrecting old Wall Street tycoons to Alicia.

"…and they've been standing here arguing ever since we got them here."

"Where's Sagashi?"

"He couldn't take the yelling and the bickering and left."

"Just take it. Just take the damned sword out of here! It's useless if you ask me" said Meno as he pushed the sword back into Alicia's hands.

Alicia couldn't help but chuckle as she accepted it. Sachem knew he would return it.

More shouting came from the other room 'Geezer! You're just a lollygagging looney!"

"Stop speaking German! It's rude to those of us who don't know it!"

"Well then you should have learned it! Mr. Goldman and I are having quite a good conversation!"

"You, J.P. are a real codger!"

Alicia looked at the group of men throwing old time insults at each other and sighed. She shook her head and said "Meno, this is…Put them up in a good hotel and give them a reasonable amount of spending money. I'll ask Sesshomaru what we should do."

"This wasn't my idea, Ms. Kensington" said Meno.

She looked at him surprised. "Really? Who's was it?"

"My son."

"Oh. Regardless we have to figure out what to do with them. They need some serious adjusting and education."

Al then heard "That's balderdash, you Mediterranean hooligan!"

She then said "Perhaps some cultural sensitivity training as well."

Meno crossed his arms as he too observed the rabble of old time fat cats. He said "Why go through all the trouble, why not just kill them off again?"

"Meno! It was your responsibility to think of what to do with them after you resurrected them! You can't just go around bringing people back and killing them off once they're inconvenient!"

"Why not, they're only human" he said confused. "Oh, that's right, you're a human. Whatever, in the face of my power you're all nothing."

"…Hm." Alicia signed again and said "Just as you are to Sesshomaru."

Meno and Al stood in an awkward silence for a few more moments and he said "Fine. Fine, fine, fine." He took a step forward, clapping his hands in the air "Attention everyone, attention." When the rabble calmed Meno said "You're all going on vacation. I've decided to put you up at the Crown Prince Hotel. Go, enjoy" he said as he ushered them out into the hallway and spoke to one of his servants there.

Meno came back in and said "I'm not paying for this."

"Neither are we" said Alicia.

"No, of course not. Sagashi. I mean Sagashi."

"That little one of yours is causing a lot of trouble lately from what I hear."

"He's just learning. He hasn't gone too far."

"Yet."

"Regardless, it's all coming out of his allowance."


	5. Revitalized

Chapter 4: Revitalized

**Chapter 4: Revitalized  
**Dr. Totosai looked at the chart of his next patient. "Hmmmm. Naku-puppy. Why does that ring a bell?" The veterinarian scratched his stringy beard trying to figure out how he knew that name. The question soon evaporated and he walked into the examination room. When he entered he saw a young woman, unreasonably pale, nearly smothering an adorable puppy. She was saying "No, Naku-puppy. No evil deeds today. You're going to be good for the doctor. Oh!" she noticed Dr. Totosai. "Hello doctor."

"Hello, little lady. What can I do for you today?"

"My Naku-puppy here hasn't been himself. I'm wondering what it could be. He's very excitable and I can't seem to get him to calm down."

"I see. That's more of a behavioral issue. I don't think I can help you. I can recommend someone though."

"That would be most helpful!" said Kikyo, eager to get her dog under control. As Kikyo spoke to the doctor she let Naku-puppy down onto the floor. He saw a big nasty spider skitter across the floor.

'Damn, that spider is big' thought Naraku and he thought he sensed a slight demonic energy coming from the spider. Naraku immediately pounced on it and ate the spider. He quickly felt the effects as demonic power seeped into Naraku's veins. 'That's it! I can become as great as I was if I just consume other's demonic power! Right now I will only be able to start with small pests, but soon I will have enough power to take on anyone.' The evil Naku-puppy relished the thought.

"Okay, there you go" said Dr. Totosai "Here's his number. "

"Great. Thank you doctor. I will be sure to visit this…" she looked at the card "Royokan?"

"Yep, that's him" confirmed Totosai.

"Okay, Dr. Have a good day!"

Naraku barked once at the Doctor as thanks. 'Thanks to you I can regain my malevolent empire of wickedness! Muhuhahahahahaha' "Arff Arff!"

--  
Alicia was humming an old song she knew as she prepared her own lunch. She prepared a simple sandwich and some potato chips keeping in mind that if she dropped either they would not permanently disfigure her. 'No one is home so I can't rely on Sir to catch me if I fall.' Al put the plate on the table and sat down. She looked at her pastrami sandwich and sighed. 'This sucks. I can't walk! How ridiculous too. I look like such a fool. I'm so ridiculously helpless!' She thought back on days where she scaled buildings and acrobatically trained in the martial arts. Her mind remembered, but her body just didn't. She wiped away a few tears and began eating her sandwich.

"Sesshomaru, this woman?"

As Al chewed she knew that whoever the woman was, was referring to her. And she hated the woman. Al turned her head and saw her son, her husband, and a woman who looked all too much like them both. The woman wore simple white robes which appeared to be many layers of kimono. She also had Sesshomaru's crescent moon and striped face. Her eyes were very feminine and her ears pointed.

Al swallowed her food and the woman said, disgusted "Oh, Sesshomaru, she's eating."

"Yes, mother, that is what people do in a kitchen" Sesshomaru looked at Ms. Kensington and said "Alicia, this is my mother. Haha-oya, this is Alicia Kensington, my mate. You have already met Sachem."

Al stood up, praying her legs wouldn't give out, and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you." 'I wish he would keep me informed about these things.'

Sesshomaru's mother barely acknowledged Al and turned to her grandson. "You, little one, where are my quarters?"

Sachem beckoned an imp and said "Please, show the lady to her rooms." When the demoness was a safe distance away he looked at his father and said "Little one? I have a name."

"Don't mind your grandmother, Sachem. She's a little out of sorts from being dead for a few millennia. It happens to the best of us."

Sachem left to see to the needs of his newest guest and Al glared at Sesshomaru. Irritated that she would be so forceful with even her eyes Sesshomaru said "What?" Al's brow was furrowed deeper and she sat down again. She picked up her sandwich and before she took a bite gave him one last hard glare. "What?" he asked again.

Al took a bite of her sandwich and chewed slowly to giver herself time to cool down. "Your mother? Did you think this one through, sir? Shit." She took a bigger bite of her sandwich and thought it through.

Sesshomaru did not answer the question. He was angry that Al would even suggest he didn't think about the results of one of his actions. Especially one of such gravity. He only gave her an angry look.

"Do you know what kind of spot this puts me in? I'm not back to myself yet and you're just bringing people back from the dead left and right. She's the one who hated humans, no? Did you think she would say 'Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you found a human to love and hwo loves you. Great job son!"

Sesshomaru's anger rose.

"You just, just, just, thought about how it would affect YOU and not anyone else. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why? Why her? Why that smug, self absorbed, human hating…bitch?"

Suddenly the sandwich Ms Kensington was chewing on was cut down the middle and she was being lifted out of her chair by a clawed hand. He barley rested Al's feet on the ground and said "She may be a cold, heartless, murderous, demoness, who hates humans, and will never accept you, but you must respect her. She is my mother."

Sesshomaru put Al down and took in her shock. "Sir…I'm…I'm sorry. I…" She looked up at him and said "You're right. She is our guest and I should not have flown off the handle like that."

Sesshomaru accepted her apology and said he was sorry for his own behavior in his own way; by straightening her collar and telling her that the clothing she chose for the day was appropriate.

Alicia knew that was what he meant and she smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

"That group of humans that Meno collected—"

"Sagashi, sir. Sagashi collected them. Meno was just along for the ride apparently."

"Hmf. Regardless, they are quite valuable. I have hired professors to tutor them in modern economics, finance, etc. I suspect in a few years time they will be worth all the investments. Though their ideas are somewhat outdated, their drive, and creativity will be a great boost to Western Financial. It's a shame that those moths didn't know what to do with them."

"It must be especially difficult for them. They don't just have the hurdles I face being in a body again, but the times are so different from when they were alive. At least things are familiar to me."

--  
Sachem was already showing his grandmother how to use a PC. "That's right, you just click like I showed you and you can buy whatever you like. Just make sure to stay within the limit I asked you to."

"Of course. How am I to know what kind of clothing is, well, going to fit and all of that."

"Ummm…I don't know. Maybe…maybe I will request some decent stores to come here and bring models with the clothing. That way you can see it up close and they can fit you right on the spot."

"I don't know what any of that means, but it sounds a lot more to my liking. How will I know what is in fashion? I can't look out dated. That would be too humiliating to bare."

"You can check that on the internet, grandma, like I showed you."

Sesshomaru's mother heard the word 'grandma' and didn't know how to react. She could see her reflection in the monitor and knew that she was old enough and felt the title was respectable, but she couldn't believe how her son's life turned out. "Grandma?" she said absently.

Sachem was afraid he offended her and said "I'm sorry, is there something else you would prefer me to call you?"

Grandma looked at Sachem and ignored the question. She said "You smell like Sesshomaru and even your grandfather more so than your own mother. Did you know that?"

Sachem backed away a bit and again marveled at a true demon's keen senses. "I know" he said without giving anything away.

"Did that dog Inutaisho bed your mother too?" She looked back at the screen and began to search for fall fashions. "She wouldn't be the first human he was interested in."

"No" said Sachem suppressing anger. He then explained how the chip from the Tetsusaiga made its way into his body and how it eventually transformed him into what he was today.

"I see. So the Tetsusaiga was meant to protect humans. He murdered me you know."

Sachem did not know and stood in silence unsure of the veracity of that statement. "I had not heard."

"Did your father not tell you? He was not there, but he was a bright child and I'm sure he figured it out over the years" she clicked and clicked.

Sachem was not sure if she was really talking so blasé about her own murder or if she was just _trying_ to appear that way while she testified to the murderous nature of his grandfather. "Inupapa?"

"Inupapa? Was that what he asked you to call him?"

"Well…yes" Sachem felt like a teenager in front of this demoness, even though she had literally been reborn that day.

"Then you may call me Inumama."

"Yes, Inumama…" Sachem's mind whirled trying to find the correct honorific to attach to her name. All he could come up with was "-sama"

She looked at him with Sesshomaru's unreadable eyes and said "Inumama-sama?"

Sachem panicked. He thought it sounded ridiculous, and he could see where his father inherited his inscrutable features. He was afraid he had offended her. Sachem didn't know what to say and stood dumbly until the demoness made her next move.

She said "I can't think of anything better to call myself." Her attention swiftly turned back to the computer screen and said "Leave me alone half-breed. I need to do some, uh, internet-ing."

"Inumama-sama? Are you sure you wouldn't prefer Oba-san?"

"Absolutely not" click, click. "Leave me alone…I'm internet-ing."

"It's called surfing the web. Or maybe just web surfing, shopping, uh, researching, umm—"

"That's enough out of you. Leave me be." After Sachem left she slouched a bit and leaned in closer to the monitor. She mumbled "I like my words better. I am Inu-mama-sama internet-ing on the computer machine."

--  
Sachem returned to the kitchen where his parents were sitting. His mother was drinking some tea and his father seemed to just be watching her. "I'm going to have some designers come to the estate tomorrow, mom, if you want to shop with…your mother-in-law."

Al sighed and said "Okay. I do need some clothes."

"What kind of stuff do you need?" asked Sachem.

"Everything. Sportswear, evening wear, office wear, intimate apparel, swimwear" said Al.

Sachem sighed realizing Sesshomaru's mother was upstairs checking up on the latest fashions. Sachem had plenty of money but he figured with the two women it was going to put a serious dent into his personal savings.

Sesshomaru then said "We will be attending those fund raisers and you'll need an outfit for the tennis outing."

"Oh, yeah. Oh! And Sachem, I'll need a gi for training."

"Mom, I—" Sachem wanted to object to his mother training before she could walk normally again, but stopped himself. "Yes, mom."

Sesshomaru's mother entered the room quite suddenly and asked Sachem "Little one, where is your grandfather?" she dragged her clawed fingers through her long straight hair.

"Well…" he looked at his father who nodded "Inupapa, died heroically in battle many years ago."

His grandmother stopped grooming herself for a moment. No one really knew how she would react to the news considering Inupapa's and Inumama's history. "Oh." She continued to smooth out her hair and the folds in her clothing. "Well, Sesshomaru, he was a useful old dog. Bring him back with the Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru said "It has already been done, mother."

"How many times, Sesshomaru, did your father tell you not to go around swinging that sword at everything!"

An hour later…

"Mother, I don't see why it is necessary to bring him back" said Sesshomaru. His mother did not answer and continued to follow her nose to where Inupapa's body had lain for millennia. They arrived at a mountain in the country side far from civilization or the effect of modernization. Sesshomaru realized what his mother did, but Sachem did not understand what his senses were telling him.

Inumama-sama touched the pendant she wore around her neck and closed her eyes. A few moments later the mountains before them began to quake. Large boulders tumbled down, but the three dog demons did not flinch. Then their eyes were on the body of the mountain and what was about to emerge. The cap of the mountain exploded and a burst of light went flying high up into the sky. When it came crashing down again , they saw just how large it was and were in awe of it. It was Inu no Taisho once again the flesh and rearing in his magnificent true form.

He landed in front of the three of his family and transformed into his humanoid form. He saw the three of them and again in his traditional armor approached Inumama-sama "Dearest, I—"

"Don t' even" she said cutting him off. "You murdered me."

He sighed as if they had been through this argument a hundred times. "Listen, bumpkin I—"

"Don't you use those stupid names with me" she said, calm, yet enraged.

"Sweetness, I"

"Use my name."

"I'm sorry, it's been a while. Plus the whole death thing is murder on the memory. I've done it twice!"

"You don't remember it do you? Typical slut."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his mother using such language. Inumama-sama continued coolly

She also said "That's not all you've done twice. What's with this little one? Have you been slutting around with humans again?"

Inupapa was clearly irritated. "He's my grandson! Of course he's going to smell like me…"

And with this Sesshomaru's family was reunited.

Sachem watched the deceptively young looking couple argue and bicker.

"Chichioya…"

"Mm. It is good to have them back" he said, turned around and began to walk away.

Sachem looked again at his grand parents

"Slut! You're a man-whore! A total man-whore" said Inumama-sama with control, yet a tad of surprise.

"Me? You're the concubine."

"Enough of that, slut."

"Use my name, woman!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry" she replied coolly and sarcastically "It's been a while. You know. I've been dead and I simply can't remember. It's all right. 'Slut' suits you."

Sachem rubbed his forehead in thought. 'Dear lord, what have we done?'

The newly reunited family returned to the estate and Inupapa gave Al a bear hug hello and continued his spat with Inumama-sama.

--  
Naraku continued his consumption of all things small and evil. Spiders were his favorite but beetles, and bugs of all descriptions were good demonic powered snacks. He then went out into the apartment complex's courtyard to catch larger vermin. Kikyo was finding mouse carcasses and then rats. Naku-puppy was becoming larger and she knew what was happening.

She watched her dog pounce on a squirrel and closed the blinds. She walked over to a cookie jar and removed the lid, peering inside. The glow of the sacred jewel burned as brightly as ever. "Naku-puppy, soon you will once again reach your heights as a formidable force of evil in this world, but I will be ready for you. I will be ready to cast you and this cursed jewel into hell.'


	6. Remorse

Chapter 5: Remorse

**Chapter 5: Remorse  
**Sesshomaru sat reviewing a few newspapers on the veranda behind his son's estate house. Sachem came outside to review some last minute business before Sesshomaru went to the office. Overall, Sachem was enjoying his retirement, but was still transitioning everything over to his father. "If that is all father, I have an appointment with-"

"You will be back this evening so we may resurrect your sister" said Sesshomaru, not inviting comment.

"Chichi-oya, I told you that I—"

"I can smell her. I know where she is."

"Yes, father, I know too, but Tenseiga—"

"Will not speak to you, but it will to me."

Sachem stood over an inconspicuous patch of land on the brand new estate. The belt at his hip did not throb, not even when he drew it. 'Tenseiga is such a useless sword!'

"Hmf" came his father's voice from behind him. "Tenseiga is such a useless sword."

Sachem turned around and was surprised to see not only his father there, but also his youthful looking mother. "Is this where she was buried?"

"Yes, mom."

"How…" started Ms. Kensington, but thought better not to ask how her daughter passed away.

"If you want to know, I will tell you" said Sachem. "It was before her time."

Alicia stepped forward and nodded. Sachem said "A plane crash, along with her family." Sachem's fuzzy memories of his sister flashed in his mind. He felt guilt at not being able to find her.

Sesshomaru nodded and threw a glance at the slightly sunken square of grass and said "Are you sure this is her grave?"

"Yes, Chichioya. Hers were the only remains from the crash. It's been millions of years, but her remains are way below in the bedrock, and other humans of that time. It was a cemetery that she was buried in after all."

"She is not buried here."

Sachem looked at his father and said "How the hell do you know?"

"I cannot smell her."

Sachem was disquieted by his father's powerful senses. He too could smell the dead, but only vaguely and could not differentiate between the humans entombed below. "How?"

"I am a true youkai, Sachem. My daughter is not below here." Sesshomaru walked a few paces to the west and then a few paces to the east. He then turned sharply south and quickly took a few strides across the lawn and stopped. Sachem and Alicia ran up behind him and looked where he was staring. Sesshomaru grabbed Tenseiga from Sachem's disbelieving grip and swiped quickly and cleanly through the air, a blur of the magical blade and a flash of light were the only evidence that he used it.

Sachem met his mother's eyes and the ground began to quake. A burst of light cut the Earth and Takekiku was reborn.


	7. Really Annoyed

Chapter 6: Really Annoyed

**Chapter 6: Really Annoyed  
**After returning to the house with his sister, Sachem was going to sit and watch the moon move across the sky. It was restful and a peaceful activity which he used as an alternative to sleep. He was glad his mother was happy again, but he knew what was coming from his sister.

He felt his sister approach the door to the veranda behind him. "Sache?" he heard.

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking behind him.

"Tenseiga…"

"I need their bodies, Takekiku."

"Sachem…Maybe papa can—"

"We need their bodies, Takekiku. The plane crash-"

"SHUDDUP!" she screamed and ran off, down towards the woods which surrounded the immediate estate. .

Inumama-sama walked out onto the veranda and watched the girl run off towards the trees. "Who is that girl?" she asked as she walked up to lean on the railing.

"She is my sister, your granddaughter" said Sachem.

"Oh, oh, oh, right. The one your mother wanted brought back, right?"

"Yes."

"Messy business, all this bringing people back."

"Yes."

"I hate to admit it, but it kind of makes me want to rest afterwards. It's rather draining."

"Mmhm" he agreed.

"Quite the conversationalist, are you?" she said dryly, turning to face him.

"I can do nothing for her. It is simply beyond my or my father's abilities" Sachem drummed his clawed fingers on a glass bottle of water on the table. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something to his grandmother, but she was gone. Sachem stood up and saw her land neatly near the edge of the forest.

--  
The next morning Sachem was still on the veranda watching the woods. He stood to go bathe and redress for the day ahead, but he then saw Inumama-sama emerge from the trees with Takekiku. Two children emerged behind them trailed by a man. Sesshomaru walked out onto the veranda as if expecting to see his daughter's family.

Sachem flinched with surprise when he saw Takekiku's family. "Chichioya! How did she…That's Takekiku's family! Alive!"

Sachem stood shocked on the veranda. Sesshomaru casually stepped down onto the lawn to greet the new guests. Sachem slowly, his jaw slack with surprise, followed his father. "Rukia…Seth…"

Takekiku ran up and hugged her father first "Oh, Papa! They're back! My family!" She embraced Sachem next "Thank you, Sachem, for bringing back Inumama-sama!"

The demoness hung back, trying to ignore the human like emotions which were flowing all around. She examined her claws and tried to ignore all the smiles and laughter. Sachem approached her with the little girl, Rukia in his arms. "They're all here, Inumama-sama! They're all younger than before…" he looked at the little girl in his arms "but…" he looked up at his grandmother "this way we kind of get to do it all over again."

Alicia joined them out on the veranda as did Inupapa. Sesshomaru and Alicia sat with their extended family enjoying each other's company. Inumama-sama was staying distant and observing. Inupapa was sitting among the partial demons and she watched him intensely until she noticed Sesshomaru watching her. Sesshomaru stood and walked over and joined his mother on the lawn. Inumama-sama walked up to a flowering bush and said "I know what is coming next."

"Will you do it if he asks?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Mother?"

"Do you want me to, Sesshomaru?" She crossed her arms and sighed.

"This is, in fact, why we revived you. One of Inuyasha's sons survived the war, but for some odd reason believes he is Inuyasha."

She heard him but ignored most of what he said. She turned around when she got no response. "Are you conflicted, my son?"

"It is rather touchy subject mother. I believe it would make the family more cohesive, but you…"

"He is the love child of the woman who took your father from me. I hate her."

"I know, haha-ue. I know."

As much as I tease your father, I do love him, and I want him to enjoy his time here."

She looked at Sesshomaru, searching him for an answer. "He was strong. He could be valuable" was all he could offer. She looked at him with surprise. Sesshomaru added "Plus, I believe you would enjoy humiliating him."

Her eyebrows jumped, not having thought of that. "It is settled. If he asks me, I will do it, but not right now. Now, I must go interneting."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the strange phrasing she used and simply said "Yes, mother."

Sachem walked with his father to work and they were taking the last elevator ride up to the CEO's office. Sesshomaru said "Tell me, Sachem, who is the healer you had mentioned. Your mother is quite upset at still not having a reliable pair of legs to walk on. Master Myoga was unable to help her any."

"Well, she's someone we both know" said Sachem simply.

Sesshomaru flickered his eyes towards his son and waited for more information. When he did not get it he was suspicious. "Which person we both know? Why are you so reluctant?"

"It's just you…well…you have worked with her in the past and…" The doors opened and they walked out of the elevator into the pre-office suite. Sachem used his id card on a small panel next to the main door. "I don't think you really like her."

"Why not?" asked his father "Who is it?"

"Well…" The two men walked through the door.

Sesshomaru then saw a new secretary at the desk outside his office. "Orchid."

"Bingo" said Sachem.

The two youkai brought Orchid into the main office and sat her down at a round table off to the side of the room. "We would like to talk to you about something personal" said Sachem right off the bat.

Orchid knew both youkai to be shrewd thinkers and hard business men. She heard rumors of Alicia reappearing but weren't sure if they were true. It did not surprise her so much to see Sesshomaru among the living again since he always had an aura of invincibility. She wondered what they wanted to discuss.

Sesshomaru bluntly stated "I am not sure if I can trust you. I know you have tremendous healing abilities, but you did betray me for Meno once. This cannot be ignored."

Orchid immediately slid out of her chair and bowed her head to the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was a fool. Now that you have been given a second chance, I ask that you also give me one so I may serve you in repentance for my actions."

Sesshomaru told her to sit in her seat again and bluntly explained what they needed from her. "So it's true!" she said. "Alicia Kensington is alive!"

"Yes, but as I explained, not in the best health. I require your assistance."

Orchid said "In these circumstances I normally charge a fee, however, if you are willing to let my past transgressions slide, I will be more than happy to assist Ms. Kensington."

Sesshomaru said "Agreed."

Later that same day Orchid was driven to the Sesshomaru estate and met with Ms. Kensington. Sesshomaru tenderly took Alicia's hand and guided her to parlor where Orchid was standing. Alicia looked at the demoness and recalled her immediately. "Orchid, right?"

Orchid's eyes were wide with surprise upon seeing Ms. Kensington looking so young. "Alicia Kensington? Does the Tenseiga do plastic surgery too?"

Alicia was irritated at the comment and decided to ignore the taunt and went for one of the seats. As she took a few steps one of her knees suddenly gave out without warning and she found she was falling towards the glass coffee table. Sesshomaru grabbed her before she went crashing into it and looked up at Orchid as he set his wife into a chair.

"I see what you mean." Orchid suddenly lost her haughtiness and superior demeanor and walked to Al's side. She looked at the human and said "I need to look you in the eye to search your body. I believe it is a crossed wire of sorts."

"Crossed wire?"

"Physically there is not any single thing wrong with you. I could tell that the moment I saw you. Your spirit however, may not have adjusted correctly when re-entering the body….yes…" she said as she moved Al's chin left and right. "Yes, I know what is wrong."

An hour later Alicia was finally back to her old self and Orchid was back at her desk with a large satisfied smile on her face.

--  
Naku-puppy felt his stomach turning He knew this feeling and though it was unpleasant it made him happy. HE had transformed into a larger and larger dog as time had passed and he had consumed larger and larger vermin teaming with demonic energy. He had secretly absorbed the neighbor's hairy Chihuahua and then grew enough to absorbed the other neighbor's German shepherd. Naraku was getting bigger and bigger. He planned next to devour and absorbed the neighbors little boy. The brad was at least a half demon, though neither parent seemed to notice. Aside from his unusual aura the child was a total jerk.

The child tortured cats, fried ants with a magnifying glass and tortured any small creature in arms reach. Naraku thought this all amusing. The boy had broken one of Kikyo's window's which made Naraku laugh, but when the boy threw Naku-puppy's favorite snack bone over the ledge of the terrace that was the end of the line.

Naraku could feel his body morphing, but he needed the kid to gain a truly human form. Naraku curled up on a doggie bed and heard Kikyo calling him.

"Naku-puppy? Naku-puppy!" he ignored the call, knowing what she wanted of him. Kikyo as Naku-puppy's owner had noticed the changes in his appearance and his sudden growth spurts. She kept trying to get him to a vet, but ever time he went to fetch him Naku-puppy was no where to be found. Later that night Naraku snuck out of his hiding spot into a crawlspace. He couldn't quite control his drooling yet, and he panted loudly.

Regardless the boy was totally unaware. HE was engulfed quickly and quietly without anyone knowing.

The next morning Kikyo woke up to a man screaming at her door. She walked to the door in her yukata and bravely opened it.

"My son! My son! Your monster ate my boy!"

"…My monster?"

"That beast if a dog you have! I've heard about how it ate the other dogs!"

"My dog is a bit small to consume a boy."

"Bull shit! I heard it was a beast!"

Kikyo had seen the Naku-puppy grow larger, but not all THAT larger. Naraku was in the crawlspace remodeling himself and ejected the Yorkie which he had consumed so long ago. It started to yelp and bark at the mass of bubbling and hissing parts. The little dog ran up to the door and scratched at it.

Naraku withdrew into his hiding place in the crawl space. The angry father pushed Kikyo aside and opened the door to that room. He wanted to kill the beast himself. He was stunned when a little puppy popped out, yipping over to Kikyo.

It growled at the intruder from Kikyos ankles. She knew immediately what had happened. "As you see, sir, my dog could not consume more than a mere fly."

The man felt foolish and realized how crazy he must have sounded. "I, I, I'm so sorry."

"Ti is alright. If your son is missing I wish you luck in finding him."

"Ah, yes….again…" he looked at the tea cup Yorkie which yapped at him. "Again I apologize.""

"Not a problem. If you need help with your search, please let me know."

"Oh, I think I've troubled you enough."

"Well, the offer still stands."

She closed the door and went to the room the Yorkie had popped out of.

"Naraku" she said seriously. "I know you are here. Though I don't know what form you have taken, I will be sure to hunt you down and stop you!"

Naraku's old maniacal chuckle echoed throughout her apartment"

"I'm sure you will Kikyo, I'm sure you will…"

Mr. Kagewaki walked through a street bazaar, bored and discontent. He was a business man in this life but not very successful. He collected stone pottery and wineglass charms. He was searching for something unique, but saw nothing that jumped out at him until he passed a table of old trinkets. "Eh?" the table was full of odds and ends, no two objects related or the same.

A mini bong and an old wooden mirror, a comb…"Ma'am, " he asked the old woman smoking a tin pipe behind the table. "Can I see that comb?"

"These items are all cursed. You're polite, this is why I warn you. They are all tsukumogami." She rocked slightly back and forth and wore a large red scarf around her head. It was tied neatly under her chin.

"Tsukumogami?"

"Yes, do you know what that means?":

"Uh…not in particular, no. I'm sorry."

"You are polite" she repeated, pointing at him with her pipe. "They are objects which house spirits! After they are abandoned for a long time they become youkai. So you should not buy from this table. If you need a gift for your special lady friend, I suggest the table three spaces down. She has many un-cursed things."

"Uh…okay. Thank you. But now I'm curious, what kinds of objects are tsukumogami?"

"It is an object, any object, a sword, a pipe" she held hers up then rested it back in her mouth "a comb" she gestured to the red decorative comb which caught his eye. "That over there is infused with emotions and transforms into a youkai."

"Youkai? A ghost or supernatural being?"

"Yes! You're smart too!" she cackled. "Please do not endanger yourself by buying one of these."

Kagewaki laughed and smiled and said "As you wish ma'am. Thank you." Kagewaki walked down and found a few charms at the table the old woman had mentioned and went back to thank her for the recommendation. "I should make fine wine charms out of these trinkets" he said to himself.

He returned to the table to thank the old woman for the suggestion. When he returned he did not see the old woman, but a middle aged woman talking with another customer. He got her attention and said "Thank the old woman for me, please. I'm very happy with her recommendation."

"Old woman?" asked the nondescript table attendant.

"Yes, the old woman, with the red scarf? She sat right there, smoking that pipe" he pointed at the pipe which was now laying on the table with a price tag on it. His eyes widened in realization that the pipe itself was a tsukumogami.

The table attendant again said she did not know who he was referring to. Kagewaki nodded his understanding, apologized, and excused himself, promptly leaving the street bazaar behind.

Naraku, now in his familiar human form, walked passed the same table and saw the comb. He smiled and approached. The old woman was again there, with the pipe in her mouth. "Hello" he said "My my, you have many interesting objects here."

She nodded, knowing instinctively how dangerous this man was and what his true nature was.

"How much for that comb, old woman?" he asked.

She said "Two yen."

"Good price." He handed her the two yen and said "That was quite a steal for such an antique. So much so I am might be suspicious" he chuckled.

The pipe lady could sense his strong malevolent power and knew that nearly nothing on the table was dangerous for him. She did not want him to have any of the objects, but knew she could not refuse him, either.

"I will also have that mirror, yes, the mirror" said Naraku. "Now all I need is a fan…"

--  
"Darling…" said Inutaisho, finding Inumama-sama sitting hunched over in front of her computer in her plush luxurious room.

"Mm?" she acknowledged him, without looking up as she clicked and clicked on different images.

"I need to speak with you" he said, quietly.

"Not now sl-"

"Enough of that" he said with authority.

Enough authority in fact, that she turned around and gave him her full attention. Once he had it he began. "This is difficult for me to ask, but I know it would be even more difficult for you to go through with it. He is, just as much as you are, part of this family."

She did not speak, but waited for him to request what she was waiting for.

"Please, beautiful…" he got down on his knees before her and took her free hand in both of his. "I may not recall your name" and he spoke at just above a whisper. "But I do remember your compassion. It was what made you so different from all the rest. You were my compassionate goddess. You will not admit it, like your son, but you do what is right when it comes time."

"What, what do you need Inu no taisho?" she asked, seriously.

"My second son."

"His name?"

"Inuyasha."

"It is done."

He kissed her hand and pressed it to his forehead.

"…after I finish this myspace page on the internet machine."

"Hm?" Inupapa looked up at the monitor and anger burned his face red. It was full of pictures of him with blinking red characters saying _BIGGEST MAN WHORE IN HISTORY_.

He looked back at her and she was looking down at him as if nothing were on the screen. "What is it, slut? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
--

Sachem invited Haru to the estate and the rest of the family joined them out on the lawn. Inumama-sama walked out onto the lawn of the Inu-clan estate, where a millennia ago a battle had raged which destroyed the earth. She could sense where the dead lay and began to search for one in particular. She could sense him, half familiar, half foreign. She touched the large jewel of the pendant that hung around her neck. It began to glow, but no result came to fruition. Inumama-sama closed her eyes in concentration and allowed her brow to furrow.

Sesshomaru watched with a keen eye as his mother began to exude a powerful force of energy. The ground beneath their feet shook. Sesshomaru could feel it too, his half brother was returning from the underworld.

As happened with Alicia, the ground broke open and a bright light shot forth. All those present, Inupapa, Sachem, Sesshomaru, Haru, Alicia, Takekiku and her family, shielded their eyes with their arms. Inumama-sama raised her arms and a young looking half demon rose out of the ground.

He fell to the ground, harder than Alicia had, and shook his head to clear some of his confusion. Inupapa couldn't hold himself back and Inuyasha was welcomed back to the world with "MY BOY!" and a tight tight hug.

"Uuuugh!" garbled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was dazed and confused.

Haru stood back in shock and staggered backwards. "Wha…who is that?" He backed into Sachem. Haru spun around and looked up at his cousin.

"That is your father, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha saw his son, Haru, and when they looked each other in the eye all their memories from a lifetime ago came flooding back.

Inuyasha embraced Haru and they mumbled to each other. It was a very touching scene and after he let go of his son, Inuyasha approached Sachem. "Damn, kid. I owe ya. Big time."

"It wasn't me uncle."

"Aren't ya the one with the sword?"

"Yes, uncle, but if you recall you had been revived via that method once before. It would not work a second time on you."

"Eh? What're ya sayin? Who…" Inuyasha then saw Inumama-sama. "Whoa…" he noted how similar she was to Sesshomaru and confusion played across his face through a series of eyebrow twitches and lip twisting. "Is that…" Inuyasha looked at Sachem and said "Did Sesshomaru become a woman?"

Sachem closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip trying not to burst out into laughter. Inuyasha leaned in close to Sachem and whispered, trying to be discreet "Did he lose his wiener durin' the war 'er somethin'?"

Sachem couldn't hold back the laughter and let it out. As he laughed Sesshomaru, who had been hanging back, stepped forward. He heard what Inuyasha whispered and announced. "I came out of the war intact, Inuyasha. That is my mother. The woman who brought you back to life and who you owe so much to…"

Inuyasha slowly turned around and saw his elder brother. Inuyasha saw his brother's lips parting to finish his sentence and tried to stop him "Don't you dare, Sesshomaru!"

"…_little_ brother…"

"I'll kill you!" said Inuyasha as he dove for his brother.

Sachem grabbed his uncle's wrist first and said "If you must, do it outside. At the very least you should thank the demoness who sacrificed her time to bring you back."

Inuyasha thought that a good approach and walked over to Inumama-sama, wearing the same old red kimono and red haori as everyone was used to seeing him in. "Thanks fer—"

Inumama-sama cut him off and looked at Sesshomaru and said "This scruffy looking piss-mite is who everyone wanted me to bring back? What on earth were you thinking? Strong? Why that is debatable" she said eyeing the half demon. "But you were correct Sesshomaru. I can see how taunting the puppy boy would be an amusing way to pass the time."

He shook his fist at Inumama-sama and said "Amusing!? Why I outta—"

Sachem stepped forward and said "You '_outta_ remember who you're speaking to. That woman brought you back." Inumama-sama glared at Sachem with anger in her golden eyes. Sachem corrected himself immediately "I ,I, I mean that is the _demoness_ who brought you back." She seemed content then turned her attention to her granddaughter, Takekiku and began to chat.

Inuyasha grabbed Haru and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. He asked Sachem. "So where's Gentaro?"

Sachem said "The war, uncle, he passed away during the war."

"Yeah, I know, but why didn'tcha bring him back too? And hell, kid, while yer at it go on an bring back Kagome. Her friends too. She don't like bein' lonely."

"Uncle, absolutely not! This is ridiculous! Bringing people back from the dead is no joke! It is terribly serious business!" 'And energy consuming as well.'

Inuyasha's arm dropped from Haru's shoulder and he stepped forward, his eyes wide with emotion. "But…Kagome…how am I supposed ta live on without 'er?"

The room got quiet and everyone in the room was looking at Sachem. He felt the pressure and didn't want to be the bad guy, but at the same time he had to draw the line. He wasn't going to bring everyone back just because they wanted him to.

Inuyasha then looked at Sachem with big puppy dog eyes. Sachem didn't flinch. Then Inuyasha twitched his puppy dog ears and Sachem rolled his eyes, "God Dammit! FINE FINE, get me the damned sword!"

After many a swipe later, there were young humans running around Sachem's estate overjoyed to see each other. They were all teenagers, dressed like elderly people, but they didn't care. They were alive again!

"Miroku!"

"Sango!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome"

"Alicia?!"

"Haru!"

"Gentaro!"

"Kohaku?!"

"My babies!"

"Aunt Alicia!"

"Mama!"

"Papa!"

"Uncle Sachem?"

"Mm?" he mumbled as he watched the crowd of newly resurrected humans milling about in his living room. He was exhausted and didn't care that his niece was poking him in the face, repeatedly.

"What're these?" she said poking his face where his stripes were.

"They're battle scars" he answered keeping his eyes on the humans hugging each other as they reunited. He sat on a love seat with his head in his hands, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"From what?" she asked still poking and enjoying watching the tip other finger smoosh into Sachem's skin.

"The war."

"Which war?"

"It was a long time ago."

"Oh" she said, finding that an acceptable answer.

On the outside Sachem was irritable, exhausted, and couldn't thin k of anyone else he was going to be asked to bring back. He sighed and felt some relief come over him. He felt warmth and soon recognized it as joy. His family and friends were back with him and so were a few new faces.

"Don't start with me, slut" heard Sachem coming from his grandmother over the laughter and greetings of the others. He looked down at his niece and was glad he would now get to know her along with her brother. Sachem decided being poked in the face felt okay and was glad everyone was finally with him again.


End file.
